


短篇合集

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 寫過的小短篇會更新在這裡，每篇最前面會標出CP，閱讀前請確認CP再繼續。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. 發情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡EB  
> ♡PWP  
> ♡OOC

巴在他身上的這個人總是醉得太快。

  
從派對出來後陳韋丞就不斷地被楊博堯上下其手，回家的路變得好遠好難，他愛嬌的小貓一上車就軟綿綿地癱在他腿上，小車子的空間裡全是楊博堯散發出的酒精味，和局泌汗腺溢出的性費洛蒙，他立刻就硬了，因為愛人的睪丸酮而勃起。

  
而醉醺醺的小貓咪還不停地蹭著他的褲檔，他只能盡量以不違反交通規則的最快速度駛向他們的家。

門板的碰撞大得震動了門框，因為醉酒而什麼脾氣都冒出來的楊博堯被這麼一吵，像隻被突然摸肚子的貓那樣炸了毛，哈著氣叫著，「好吵！你不乖！坐下！」，然後就在玄關處咬了男友的臉頰、耳殼和喉結，每一口都深得差點見血。

陳韋丞完全忍不了了，他拉開拉鍊掏出慾望，扣著發脾氣家貓的後頸，令他翹起小巧可愛的臀，扒下貓兒的內外褲以自己陰莖頂端汨出的前液塗滿深處的皺褶，他已經無心顧及這名醉漢是否準備好接納他了。

  
腰一沉，他就進入了那窄小緊緻的幽境，完全被勾起情慾的大狗任憑本能操控身體，無法停歇的腰臀律動，粗喘著氣，每一下都要進到最深的、無人開拓過的地方。

他完全不打算放過讓自己醉倒的楊博堯，從玄關到客廳，從浴室到臥室，他連拔出來都不肯，就像頂端突然生了犬類的球狀海綿體那樣，死死卡在楊博堯溫熱動人的腸道裡。

  
鎖著他，不讓他逃離。

他的小貓已經什麼脾氣都被撞散了，嗚嗚咽咽地小聲哭泣著，手還一面抓著自己的陰莖，自己堵著只剩濃濃酒味尿液的性器避免失態，腸道中溫涼得讓他不斷高潮的精液多到不停從兩人結合之處冒出，腹部異樣的滿漲感讓他瘋了似地叫著。

「不要了……要壞掉了……啊啊啊、要、要懷上小狗了……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老千當初在ig留了個「韋丞狗勾發情%翻博堯卯迷」，  
> 然後就出現我的第一篇PWP了。


	2. Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡EB  
> ♡sideway doggy style（側身後入式）  
> ♡影片腦補

「噢，就像你昨天那樣。」

「對，我昨天傷到脖子了。」

Eddy睜著水汪汪的眼睛扁嘴說著，昨天Brett叫痛的時候他真的嚇了一跳，現在想起仍然心有餘悸，他忍不住空出右手幫Brett揉了揉後頸，情不自禁地烙下一吻，好像這麼做就能使戀人的疼痛減少一些。

「我沒事啦，你不要擔心。」

他縮了一下肩膀，因為男友那個柔軟溫情的吻而感到頭皮一陣麻癢，Eddy昨晚聽到他捂著脖子發出的慘痛叫聲後，已經擔心了一整夜，又是熱敷又是揉捏的，只差沒有將他帶去醫院檢查了。

想到脖子抽筋的原因，他不好意思地抓了抓頭，他沒有想到自己平常用手機、電腦的習慣會使自己的頸部肌肉這麼容易痙攣，他原本只是心血來潮想試試背後側入而已。

前幾天不小心看到Eddy電腦中那個被男人用一隻腳抵著頭，男人跨從背後橫向插入的片子，主角那副又痛苦又興奮的表情實在令他好奇，好奇這樣的姿勢真的做得到嗎、好奇男友的性癖是否有些特別。

年輕戀人原本是不願意的，他總是擔心太多，怕他痛、怕他受傷、怕他不舒服，但在他刻意的引誘和不斷地要求下，最後他們還是這麼做了。

被壓制住無法動彈的感覺的確使快感更加強烈，Eddy愈操愈兇的時候他滿足得大腦一片空白，被折騰得再爽不過，但大概就是過於興奮了，在他「啊啊－－」叫著、蹭著床單射精時，脖子也在同一時刻抽筋了……

Eddy昨晚一聽到他喊痛，馬上收力退出菊穴，當他趴在他腿上熱敷時，憐憫地舔了舔戀人嚇蔫了的陰莖，卻被警告式地打了下屁股，要他安分點，別再給自己找罪受。

他抓抓頭、摸摸鼻子，抿了兩下唇，終於能冷靜下來繼續錄影，但心中還是偷偷樂著，能被對方如此珍視呵護，他覺得脖子的疼痛都不怎樣難受了。

或許……待會吃瑞士捲的時候，可以再試著問他喜不喜歡昨晚那種姿勢，不過要等他吞下去了再問，免得他嗆到或是噴出碎屑弄髒桌子就是了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姿勢參考如下  
> 


	3. 新年快樂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡偏BE無差

在2020的最尾，他們提早了幾天住進飯店中，跟著流行來了一趟staycation。

在最好的地段，從落地窗向下望去，璀璨的燈火佈滿新加坡河畔。

倒數計時了，5、4、3、2、1，今年的跨年，濱海灣沒有煙火。

但伴隨著濱海灣中央岬的燈光秀，以及飯店底下的魚尾獅投影秀，Brett輕輕地對著身旁的人說著：「新年快樂，還有我愛你，Eddy。」

少了煙火的聲響，房間裡的聲音便清晰地進入耳中。

前幾日凌晨撒著嬌硬是要到河邊看看夜景的過敏兒小提琴家吸了吸鼻子：  
「我也愛你，謝謝你努力的一切，不要生病……趕快好起來……」

穿過天空的光束在夜色中帶來希望，一雙人影在關了燈的房裡十指緊扣，燈束散去後仍然繼續，牽好了彼此。

沒有到外頭和人潮推擠，他們只想靜靜地享受這一刻，只要能在對方的身邊，無論在哪裡迎接新年都快樂。


End file.
